Back to our youth
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Teasers for an an upcoming story, but you choose the stars! First chapter is an 11/Clara pairing in which the crazy teens severely test poor Vastra's nerves. Second chapter is a Rose/10 pairing where Jack is forced to keep an eye on the teenage doctor and his beloved companion. Whichever gets the most votes gets the story I do not own Doctor Who or these chracters
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser 2: Rose/10**

"The popcorn stays between us. "

"Right."

"I mean it doctor. "

"Yeah, course."

She studied him a minute longer, suspicious of the wide grin he gave in return. "Well Rose Tyler, gonna start the movie again or would you like to admire me some more? This isn't even my good side."

She blushed and hit the play button.

They'd been having these little conversations since this whole thing started. And by "thing" she meant being "returned to their youth" as some sort of misguided thank you from the latest civilization they had saved.

The people valued youth, saying it was a time to blossom and find a soul to love. Rose, at 19 was glad to be past all that. Now they were both 15 and her love for the doctor (and lust if she was being completely truthful) was at an all time high. Unfortunately (or maybe it was luck, she wasn't sure) the doctor seemed to feel the same.

"Oh! God he..."

"They sure know to make these horror flicks don't they?"

"Doctor!"

Despite being adamant just minutes ago about keeping space between them she nervously mashed against him.

"I hate these movies. "

"Well vegacron 7 is famous for their horror genre. They practically pioneered-"

"OH MY GOD BEHIND YOU!"

She screamed along with the character currently dying and hid her face in his neck. He chuckled and hugged her tight. "It isn't real Rose. And even if it was I would never let anything get you."

"Promise?"

"Always. My Rose. " He said softly. She peeked up at him.

"Yours?"

"If.. if you wanted."

"If- if you wanted me to want to- I mean.."

Together they laughed nervously.

"Um... oh look, popcorn!"

"Great stuff popcorn. Be better with bananas. "

Immediately she made a face.

"Ugh gross. "

"Is not! And it would be an excellent source of potassium. " he argued. She laughed and threw a handful at him.

"Oi! Not on the suit!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" She challenged, tongue between her teeth as she smiled.

"I'm a time lord. I've lived for over 900 years. You don't want to do this." In response she threw another handful. He ducked and threw his own, to which she squealed and tried to scoot away.

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIGGGGHT!"

They ran about the room, dodging enemy popcorn kernels and diving behind furniture to avoid getting hit. Eventually though they collapsed in a heap on the floor, laughing like hyenas and sprawled out on each other. Rose propped herself up on her elbows and smiled up at the doctor who was covered in their snack and watching her.

"So..."

"So..."

"Allon-sy! "

He grinned and kissed her without anymore warning. It was a mashing of teeth and tongue that wasn't even a little bit romantic or conventional but then nothing about them was. He tasted like butter... Giggling she stopped him and tugged his head down.

"Oi, who's the leader in this?"

"Pretty sure I always run this."

"We're always running Rose Tyler, aren't we?"

Eyes soft his nipped at her and then pulled her closer.

"But you're brilliant at it. Brilliant at everything. "

She smiled and kissed him again, letting him follow and then take over as he learned. Eventually they worked out a steady rhythm and oh but wasn't his hair luscious to play with. She moaned quietly and he pulled back.

"Shhhh..."

"But it feels nice-"

"Your guard dog hears us-"

"He's out s' fine."

His hands began to wander, and soon she felt them creeping underneath her shirt-

"What do you two think you're doing?!"

Yelping they sprang apart, Rose blushing to the roots of her hair and the Doctor setting a pillow over his lap. Jack stormed in, ready to let them have it.

"Mind telling me what this was about?"

"We- we couldn't sleep so-"

"IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"You're not the boss of us Harkness." The doctor retorted hugging Rose to him protectively.

"Doctor until you start thinking with your head and not other parts I _am_ the boss of you. And _you_ young lady I told you to go to bed and stay there!"

"Jack! You're embarrassing me." Rose hissed.

"You'll be a lot more embarrassed if I tell your mother what you've been up to." He warned.

"Don't you dare!"

"Look you have two options. You can go to bed-"

"I like that plan." The doctor piped up. Jack glared.

"In _separate_ rooms."

"I'm staying with the doctor and that's not changing." Rose said stubbornly.

"Then option two. We all finish the movie together."

The pair considered this then grudgingly agreed. They headed back to the couch, Rose on the doctor's lap and Jack beside them.

"Alright now behave."

They were both rather quiet, until just as Jack began to nod off he became aware his solution might have had some unforeseen loopholes.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"That's not Rose's thigh you're squeezing."

He spent the rest of the night between them.


	2. Chapter 2: 10Rose

**Hello again everyone! Before you read this, some news:**

**This is the first of two chapters. At some point I will be posting a story**

**In which the doctor and his companion will have been turned into teenagers. As such they are hormonal, handsey and of course hilarity ensues. However I can't decide which pairing to use so that's where you all come in! Pairing who gets the most votes from these teasers wins. The second chapter is a rose/ten teen pairing.**

**Teaser 1: 11/Clara**

"Shhh!"

"Don't you shush me chin boy-"

"If they catch us they won't let me see you."

"Well that's just ridiculous."

"Claaaaara..."

Giggling a teenage Clara Oswald nibbled at her boyfriend's ear yet again. Not that the doctor knew he was her bloke but it was as good as settled, what with the way he'd been snogging her senseless every chance he got.

"Clara!" He was trying his best not to go too fast but his impossible girl was being just that: absolutely impossible.

"You got us into this mess, now you suffer the consequences. " she purred kissing down his throat.

"H-how was I s-supposed to know-" She was being very distracting with her tongue. Minx.

"I told you not to drink it!"

"It would have been rude not- shut up!"

"Did you just-"

Whatever she was going to say was lost as the doctor swallowed up her words with a kiss, pinning her down on the couch with his thighs and smirking when she sighed.

"Doctor."

"Clara. "

"Is that your sonic?"

Bright red but with his ever present "Aren't I clever" grin, he wiggled.

"Nope."

She laughed and hooked a leg over his. Originally when they had been turned into teenagers (that was the last time she sampled fountain of youth lemonade) she had been livid. No one _wanted_ to be a teen again. But her doctor was much a five year old as ever, just with floppier hair and more of a flirt. And since "they were just a couple of crazy kids traveling the stars" (as the doctor had put it when he dragged her into the library for a quick kiss and grope) she aimed to enjoy it as much as possible.

"Ma'am I've found them! They're at it again." Jenny called from the doorway with a heavy sigh. Clara shrieked, pushed the doctor's hand away from her chest.

"Jenny! You promised not to tell!" The doctor whined.

"And _you_ promised to behave!"

"Clearly the pair shall have to be sterilized. Come along my boy, to the laser with you." Strax added, coming in and reaching for Clara.

"No!"

"Admittedly it may be easier to remove the other one's reproductive organs. I'll get my pliers." He said gleefully.

"No one's organs are being removed. " Vastra said firmly, sweeping in and looking the two over.

"We could just shoot them off. I've a fine tuned slitheen gun-"

"No strax that won't be necessary. "

"A grenade then? Only the bottom half of him will be blown off I'm 76% sure of that-"

"Strax! _No._"

"This is the third attempt at reproduction madame, clearly something must be done!"

"Well if you would _leave_-" the doctor mumbled.

"Not a word! Clara, separate from him at once and go to your room. We will discuss this later."

The girl's eyes filled.

"But- but Vastra-"

"No buts!"

"This is completely unfair!"

"As long as you remain here waiting for the effects to wear off, you will do as I say. Now go!"

"I wanna be with the doctor!"

"Don't make me repeat myself again. Be off!"

Hugging the doctor tightly, she ran out crying with Jenny on her heels to offer comfort.

The doctor sulked, arm's crossed.

"She's my girlfriend Vastra, god! Now she'll never want to speak to me again."

"If she's a nice girl it won't matter."

"She _is_ nice and I like her a lot so I'll see her if I want to!"

"That's enough from you young man."

He glared and began mumbling under his breath.

"Something to share with the class?" She asked sharply.

"I could remove his tongue as well. Quick yank with the pliers and clean slice with my hand held laser." Strax offered.

"Oh my goddess Strax find something else with which to occupy your time!"

"Very well Madame." He trotted out, then poked his head back in.

"A rocket launcher would be most effective-"

"Strax!"

"Right, going."

Shaking her head, she turned back to the adolescent doctor.

"I recognize at this time your hormones at at the forefront but-"

"Ew! Okay, okay ew, EW never mind I'll just go to my room shut up!"

She couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment as he hurried out. There was no doubt in her mind the teen Clara had poked and prodded until this young doctor had lost his self control but then he'd always had a soft spot for the girl and anyone could see they fancied each other.

"If only they weren't so... human." She muttered. Two young apes very much interested in the mating habits of one another, whatever was she to do?

"Ma'am he's climbing through her bedroom window-"

"You've got about three seconds to put that down-"

"DOCTOR HE'S GOT A SHOVEL!"

"A warrior has no need for anesthetic! Come on boy-"

Cursing, she headed for the second level. If they didn't find someway to speed up the return process she was liable to use that shovel on everyone but her beloved wife...

"VASTRA HE KEEPS TRYING TO HIT ME-"

"THIS REMOVAL IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"MA'AM DO PLEASE HURRY-"

Herself included.


End file.
